College Life
by katieloveschris
Summary: What happens when Elena goes off to College in New York and meets Damon a very attractive Medical student and Professor Northman, a very attractive math teacher. Will she choice the doctor or the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. New story. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Elena never thought this day would come. She never thought she would walk across that stage and find the love of her live. **

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena was starting her first day of college. She was excited to experience the college life she kept hearing about. She was ready for a fresh start since her and her boyfriend had broken up right before she left. She was also all the way across the country at NYU. She had always wanted to live in New York. She was studying to be a teacher. She worked her ass off back in California to get a full scholarship to NYU. She was sad about leaving all her friends and family and her BFF Caroline but she was excited to make new friends. She had gotten all registered and was heading to her dorm. Her mom wanted to come out and help her move but couldn't so Elena was on her own. She headed to her room. She was living in co-ed dorms. She would share her room was another girl but everything else was co-ed. She opens the door and sees that both beds were empty. She was a little upset because she was curious to meet her new roommate. She picked a side and put her suitcase and back bag down. All her stuff was getting ship to her. Along with a bunch of surprise from her mom who said she wasn't aloud to buy anything until she saw everything her mom had bought for her. Elena started to unpack the little bit of stuff she had but she really had no place to put anything because the only things the dorms came with was a bed and a desk. She started to put things on her half of the closet. Then there was a knock on the door. She opens it and it was a deliveryman.

"I have some packages for Ms. Gilbert."

"That's me."

She signs for the packages and the deliver man brought in 4 large boxes. Elena thanks him and he left. She opens the first box and there was a mini fridge. She smiled because she knew she really wanted one plus it looked like an amp the excite one she told her mom. Her mom had left a note inside it.

**Elena -**

**I'm hoping this is the first box you open and if it is yeah if not oh well. Well I'm sending you a total of 10 boxes. They are all supposed to be there within two days. Do not stock this just yet. ;) I hope you enjoying everything. Call me when you get all settled in.**

**Love Mom**

Elena smiled and moved her fridge to where she wanted it and opened her next box. This box was a T.V. way to big for her tiny room. With that there was also a note saying that her mom was sending someone tomorrow to mount the TV for her. Her mom thinks of everything. The third box had her sheets, towels and all the stuff she needed. In there was a note saying that there should be one of her boxes should arrive later with a handy man to put together her dresser. The fourth and fine box was the best of the 4. It was filled with snacks and drinks. She had gotten everything put away that she could. She knew what was the fifth box but she wondered what else the other 5 boxes could contain. She assumed one would have clothes since her mom only let her take her favorite clothes with her, which was not nearly as much as she needed. She was about to grab her bag and head to the college fair when she heard someone insert a key. She got a huge smile on her face. She was so excited to meet her new roommate.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone like it. Please review and let me know. **

**New Chapter next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. **_

_**Time for Elena to meet her new room mate.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The door open and Sookie walked in, "Hey I'm Sookie."

"Hey, I'm Elena . Nice to meet you."

Behind her was her mom, dad and two sisters helping her move everything in.

"I see you already stated unpacking" Sookie said.

"Yeah my mom is sending me the rest of my stuff tomorrow except for my dresser that is coming in later."

"Ok, damn that is a huge T.V."

"Oh, yeah a guy is coming tomorrow to mount it on the wall."

"Ok awesome."

"Well, I'm going to let you unpack and get saddled in. I'm going to explore. Here is my number if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks."

Elena walks out with a huge smile on her face. She was excited because Sookie seemed super awesome. She could not wait to get to know her more. After about an hour of walking around she got a call from a random number.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah."

"Hey its Sookie, um your dresser is here."

"Oh, ok I'll head back now, do you want a coffee?"

"Sure, a white mocha ice please."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Elena hung up the phone and headed to the local coffee shop. She loved to sit and do homework at the coffee shops back home so wanted to start checking out some out here. She ordered the two coffees and was already in love with the place. She panned to ask them if they were hiring next time she was there. She headed back to the dorm. She opened the door and Sookie was alone just finishing up making her bed.

"Here is your coffee."

"Thank you, how do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

I turn and looked at my new dresser. Of course it matched everything else. There were also two more boxes on my bed.

"Oh, yeah those also came for you."

I opened both boxes and they were full of clothes and shoes. Elena smiled.

Sookie said, "Dang!"

"Yeah my mom decided I needed a whole new wardrobe and stuff."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I am expecting three more boxes which I have no idea what is in them."

"How many has she sent you so far?"

"Seven."

"Damn, so two were clothes and shoes, what were in the others?"

"One was the dresser, the other one was my min fridge over there and another was filled with snacks and drink and the last was the TV."

"That is awesome, any idea what is in the others?"

"No, idea."

They both laughed and finished unpacking.

"Hey want to go to a party with me tonight?" Elena asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Awesome, I'm going to start getting ready."

"Me too, help me pick something out."

"Sure if you help me."

They both smiled and started getting ready. They both were laughing and getting to know each other the whole time. About an hour or so later they headed to there first college party. Elena sent a quick text to her mom thanking her for everything and told her she would call her tomorrow.

"So where is the party at and how did you get invited to a party on the first day?" "It's at one of the frat houses. My one friend from California here boyfriend goes to school here this is his third year and he invited me."

"That is awesome. Maybe we can meet some quick frat boys."

"That is the plan."

They both laughed and link arms and headed to the frat house.

"Is it a long walk? I might die in these heals if we have to walk far."

"No it's on sorority row which basically right across the street."

"Thank goodness."

They both looked good and were excited for the first official college party. The party had already started and was under full swing by the time they got there. They both had huge smile because all the guys were checking them out.

"Lets find Klaus."

"Ok."

They headed in the house in search for Klaus who was Caroline's boyfriend.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope everyone like it. **

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope everyone likes the story. Time for a party.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Klaus saw Elena first. He walks over to her, "Elena!"

"Klaus!" they both hugged.

"You look amazing as usual."

"Thank you, this is my roommate Sookie, Sookie this is Klaus."

They both shock hands. "Nice to meet you, so how is everything going?"

"Good, got basically all moved in."

"Good, where is your dorm?"

"Just right across the street."

"Sweet, well have fun tonight both of you, And oh, please call Caroline tomorrow, she already asked about you twice today."

"I will, bye Klaus."

Klaus walk away and Sookie and Elena headed to go get some drinks.

"So are we getting drunk tonight?" Sookie asked.

"I might, I do not know yet."

"Ok."

They both grab a drink and start to walk around. Elena then ran into someone. "I am so sorry." Elena looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"No it was my fault." Elena just smiled.

"Hey, I am Damon."

"Hi Damon, I'm Elena."

Elena was about to introduce Sookie but she was gone, so Elena looked back at Damon who was just smiling.

"Can I get you a refill?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you."

Damon walks away to grab Elena a drink and Elena admire his backside. He was wearing a simply black shirt and jeans and damn did he look good. He turned back and walk back towards Elena and hander her a drink.

"Thank you."

Damon and Elena started talking. Elena learned that Damon was also a junior studying to be a doctor. He was from New York and like Elena was a huge Yankee fan. He was part of the same fraternity as Klaus. Elena would have to ask Klaus about him later. After about three hours of talking Damon asked Elena if he could walk her home. She had not seen Sookie in hours so she said sure.

They headed back to Elena 's dorm room. They got to the door and Elena unlocked it "This is me."

"I had a great time meeting you tonight."

"Me too."

"Could I get your number?"

"Sure." Elena gave him her number.

"I'll call you."

"Ok, night." Damon leaned in and kissed Elena on the cheek.

"Night." Elena went inside and shut the door. She leaned against the door and smiled wide.

"So how was your night?" Elena jumped; she hadn't realized Sookie was there. "Amazing, yours?"

"Really good, had so much fun and got me some digits." They both laughed.

"Did you get Damon's number?"

"No, but he asked for mine and said he would call."

"Nice, well I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Me too."

Elena and Sookie both got ready for bed.

"Night, Elena."

"Night Sookie."

They turned off the lights and got into bed.

Right before Elena fell asleep she got a text from Ian: **I'm so glad I bump into, I had a great time getting to know you. I would love to show you around New York tomorrow. Maybe get some dinner. Let me know. Night beautiful. **

Elena smiled big and fell asleep so excited for tomorrow.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Please review guys, next chapter is Elena and Damon's date. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Elena woke to a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. The last of her boxes were there and the handy man was there to put the TV up. Sookie was already up and getting ready to go take a shower.

"Morning" Sookie said.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good you?"

"Good."

"Well I'm going to shower. What are you plans for today?"

"Well as soon as he is done with TV. I'm going to shower because Damon texted me and wants to show me around and take me to dinner tonight."

"Awesome, what time?"

"I don't know, I need to text him."

"Ok, well want to go to lunch?"

"Sure"

By this time the guy was done with the TV. He left and they both headed to the shower. After coming back and getting ready Elena opened her three remaining boxes. One had a PS3, a Wii and an Xbox with a bunch of games and movies. The second box was full of books. That box made Elena smile. The third box had a new camera and tons of stuff so she could scrap book everything.

"Your mom is awesome."

"Yeah, she knows me so well, if you ever want to play any games or watch anything go ahead."

"Thanks."

Elena put all her new stuff away. Then her and Sookie headed out to find somewhere to eat. They had walked about a mile and found a little café and decided to go there for lunch. They got a table and look over the menu. They both ordered ice-teas.

"I'm thinking about getting a salad," Sookie said.

"I'm thinking half salad and half sandwich."

"Nice."

The waiter comes over and takes their order.

"Damn, he is a cutie." Sookie said.

"Yes he is."

They both laughed and started talking. They both had so much in common. There food arrived.

"This looks so yummy" Sookie said.

"Yes it does."

They both dug in. They both hardly said anything because they were enjoying their food so much. They both finished at about the same time.

"That was really good" Elena said.

"Yes it was."

The waiter cleared there plates and brought them the check. They both went to grab it but Elena snatched it first.

"I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you can get the next one."

"Deal."

Elena pays the check and they headed back to the dorm. Damon had told Elena he would pick her up at around three. It was now 2:15.

"Help me get ready?"

"Of course."

Sookie and Elena started looking through Elena 's closet trying to find the perfect outfit. They ended up picking out a simple pair of black rip skinny jeans and a red flannel top, along with a pair of red converses. Sookie put Elena 's hair in a simple fish net and put light make-up on her.

"You look perfect."

Elena smiled and then there was a knock on the door.

"I guess I will see you later."

"Bye, have fun."

Elena opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Damon. Damon was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue button up t-shirt with the top two buttons up so you could see some of his perfectly tanned chest. Elena had to bite her lower lip because damn Damon was hot.

"You look amazing."

Elena blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Damon grabbed Elena 's hand and they headed out.

"So I was thinking we could walk around, I can show you some of the sights then we can go to dinner."

"Sounds perfect to me."

They both smiled and headed out.

"Lets get a cab."

"Ok."

Damon haled a cab and told him to go to Town Square. Damon and Elena 's date had officially begun and Damon had a lot in store from this sweet innocent little girl from California.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review, new chapter soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the lag everyone. Been busy with school. Hope everyone likes the new chapter. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

The cab pulled up in the middle of Town Square. Damon paid the cabby and grabbed Elena 's hand. They started walking around Town Square.

"Have you ever been to New York before?"

"Yes, only once when I toured the shoo and fell in love with it instantly."

"Well I'm glad you did." Elena smiles.

"I can't wait for Monday" Elena said.

"First day of college exciting."

"I'm a little nervous."

"You will do fine, Just hope you don't get Mr. Northman."

"What does he teach?"

"Most of the math classes."

"Damn I have a math class Monday morning."

"That sucks. Just make sure to do all your work and answer and ask lots of questions."

"Ok, well I'm good at math so."

"Then you should be fine. "

Elena smiled and they continued walking.

Damon was pointing out things to Elena left and right. It was a Saturday so there were a lot of people.

"So I know you probably want to get ready tomorrow for class and everything but if you up for it I have two tickets to the Yankees game and they are playing Boston."

"I would love to go."

"Awesome, if we get there early we can watch batting practice."

"Sweet."

After about two and half hours of walking they decided to find somewhere to eat. "There is this amazing pizzeria down the street" Damon said.

"Pizza sounds perfect."

They headed down the street towards the pizzeria. They walk in and Damon grabbed a table and they sat down.

"Want to split a pizza?" Damon asked.

"Sure."

The waiter came over and Damon orders a soda and Elena order lemonade.

"So what do you like on your pizza?"

"Cheese, sausage, and pepperoni."

"Perfect, me too."

Elena smiled. She couldn't believe how much her and Damon had in common. They had an amazing dinner laughing and talking the whole time.

"Do you have room for desert because they have the best cheesecake here."

"I love cheesecake."

"Awesome want to share a piece?"

"Sure."

Damon put in the order for the cheesecake. Damon feed Elena the cheesecake. It was so romantic. Damon paid the bill and they started to walk again. After about another hour of walking, Damon hauled a cab and they headed back to Elena 's dorm. They got to Elena 's room.

"I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too."

"Thank you I'll see you tomorrow for the game."

"Yes, I'll text you exactly what time."

"Ok."

Damon leans in and kisses Elena.

"Good night" Damon said.

"Night."

Elena walks back into her rom and smiles.

Sookie smiles back at her, "Tell me everything."

Elena walks over to her bed and sat down.

"It was amazing. We walk around Town Square, and then shared a pizza. He feed me cheesecake. Then he just kissed me and damn he is an amazing kisser."

"Sounds like a perfect first date."

"It was then he asked me to go to the game with him tomorrow."

"Lucky you, and I also have a date tomorrow."

"Oh really? With who?"

"His name is Michael. I met him at the party."

"Nice well we both better get some sleep."

They both got into bed and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Damon got back to the frat house with a huge smile.

"Date went well I'm guessing." Klaus said.

"Yeah, Elena is amazing."

"I'm happy for you. But I tell you know you hurt her I'll kill you. She had a really rough break up before she left California."

"I wont, I promise."

Damon headed up to bed and promised himself and Elena that he would never break her heart.

**End of Chapter**

**So they had there first date. Hope everyone liked it. **

**Please review.**

**New chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay everyone. 3 online classes were kicking my ass but today was my last day. So here is the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

Damon woke up after a wonderful night of dreaming about Elena and her amazing smile and the way she laughed at all of his jokes. He got up and headed for the shower. He wore his blue jeans and his CC Sabathia jersey sense he knew he was pitching today. He wondered if Elena had a jersey and decided if she did not he would buy her one. He got all ready and grabs his keys and headed across the street to pick up Elena.

**Meanwhile…**

Elena and Sookie woke up early to go for a run. They both were super excited for their dates. They were heading back towards the dorm when Elena stops.

Sookie stops and took our here headphones, "Elena you ok?"

"Yes, I just got distracted."

"From what?"

Elena pointed to an open window at the frat house and Sookie did not see anything and she was about to say something when she sees Damon walk by in just a towel. "Hot Damn!"

"Yeah, very distracting" Elena laughed.

"You are one lucky bitch."

"Yes I am."

They both smiled and headed inside. They both headed straight for the shower. Once they finished they both headed to the room.

"So what are you wearing?" Sookie asked.

"Umm I am thinking my Jeter jersey and a pair of shorts. It is kind a hot outside. What about you?"

"Umm my blue dress with the matching heels."

"Nice, that dress is really cute."

They both started to get ready for their dates. They both finished at about the same time.

"Damn, Tay you look good."

"Thanks, you look cute."

"Thanks."

What time is Damon coming to get you?"

"Umm, he should be here any minute. What about Michael?"

"In about 20 minutes."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Elena said with a smile.

Elena opens the door to a smiling Damon.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

They both look each over.

"Ok, who are you wearing?" Damon asked.

"Jeter of course. What about you?"

"Sabetha."

"Nice."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, bye Sookie, have fun."

"You too."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and they headed down stairs to Damon's car.

"So are we taking the train or a cab?" Elena asked.

"Neither, actually I thought I would drive."

"Awesome, which care is yours?"

"The Camaro."

"No its not?"

"Yeah why?"

"That is my dream car."

Damon smiles big and opens the door for Elena. Elena sits down and smiles. She had never actually been inside a Camaro and she could not wait to see how it drove. Damon got in the driver set and turned the car on. The engine purred. "That sounds amazing" Elena said with a huge smile. Damon smiled and put on his sunglasses and they headed out. They listen to mixture of different music. Elena was enjoying the car ride so much. He never took her out like this. They got to the stadium and Damon walk around and open the door and helped Elena out. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. Elena smiled.

"I had to before you get in there because I am sure you will be going insane." "Probably."

They both smile and head inside. Elena was expecting them to have ok seats but she was very wrong. They had sets front row on the Yankees side right where the batters circle was. They sat down and Elena's face lite up.

"These seats are amazing."

"Yeah, my dad is a season ticket holder for the box and every year he reserves these seas for certain games."

"That is awesome."

Elena was about to say something else but then Derek Jeter walks over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Damon. What's up man?" Jeter gives Damon the typical guy handshake. "Nothing much just here with my friend Elena, who is one of your biggest fans." Elena was standing there speechless.

"Oh really, well its always nice to meet a fan especially one as cute as you."

Jeter leans over and kisses Elena on the check.

"I'll come by and see you two later and Damon tell your dad I said hi."

"Will due Derek."

Jeter walks away and Elena still had not said anything, she could not believe was friends with Jeter and that the Derek Jeter just kissed her on the cheek.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

" You ok?"

"Yeah, umm you did not tell me you know Jeter."

"I actually know the whole team."

"How?"

"Dad actually works for the Yankees."

"That's amazing."

Damon smiled and almost ever player either came over or waved at Damon before the game. Elena was in heaven. The game finally started and they both got really into the game.

At one point Jeter was on the on-deck circle and turns to Elena, "This hit is for you." Elena smiled and blushed. Damon just rolled his eyes. Jeter ended up hitting a homerun. After Jeter touch home plate, he walks over and kissed Elena's hand and winks. Elena almost passed out. The Yankees up winning four to one. They were both so happy.

"Do you want to go to the locker room?"

"Yes!"

Damon grabs Elena's hand and they head to the locker room. Elena walks around and got all the players autographs. She got to Jeter last.

"Nice hit."

"Thanks, did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes."

"Good if you ever want tickets to another just let me know." Jeter handed Elena a card and he walk away. Elena look at it and it was his number. Elena smiled. "Ready?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" she grabs his hand and they head to the car then head back to Elena's dorm. Damon pulled up and walks Elena to her room.

"Thanks for an amazing day."

"Anytime." They kissed.

"Good luck tomorrow. Call me after class."

"Ok."

Damon left and Elena went inside to get ready for tomorrow with the famous Mr. Northman.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone like the chapter. Please review.**

**Next chapter we meet Mr. Northman.**

**Baby Sitter Fans: NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**

**Deal Breaker Fans: ALSO NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy New Year! Sorry the updates have been taking so long. **_

_**Here is a new chapter **_____

_**Chapter 7**_

Elena woke up to go on her morning run before her classes. She saw Sookie was out so she did not wake her up to see if she wanted to go. Elena put on her headphones and headed out. She was in full speed by now thinking about Damon when she bumps into someone.

"OMG, I am so sorry."

She had bump in to a man also running.

"It is fine, just be careful."

Elena looks up. Damn! She had bump into a guy about six four with crazy sexy brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was wearing under armour shorts and a tank top. He looked good.

She was biting her lower lip when he coughed and said, "Well have a nice day."

"You too."

They both head there separate ways. Elena thought about this unexpected stranger the rest of the way home. He looked a little older but damn was he hot. She got back to the room and grabs her stuff and headed for the showers. After the shower she go ready for her classes and headed out to grab some coffee before class. Elena loved the coffee at the local coffee shop she found. She drank her iced white mocha as she headed towards her math class. There were already a few students there so Elena went to the second row and sat down and pulled out her computer to check her email. She was responding to all her family and friends when she realized that the class was full.

She looked up just as Professor Northman walk in. Elena's mouthed drop. It was the guy for earlier. Now he was wearing a suit with a bow tie and glasses but she recognized that hair and those eyes.

"Good morning class."

Mr. Northman sets his briefcase down and his coffee and was about to start when he sees her. The girl with those beautiful blue eyes and those amazing legs. She had been wearing under armour shorts and exercise tank top. She was hot. He realized he was staring so he continued with his normal speech he gives all his classes.

"I am a tough teacher and I demand a lot but work hard and you will be fine. Any questions?"

A girl in the back raised her hand, "Are you single?"

Mr. Northman smiled, " I don't talk about my personal life to student" he said in his teacher voice.

He was known as being a dick and he liked it that way. He was one of the younger professors at the school.

"I am going to take roll then we will begin the lecture then I will give you your homework."

He was wondering who this girl was that he thought was so cute and now is one of his students. He started to take roll. He found out her name was Elena. That is so beautiful name he thought. He gave his lecture and gave the homework and the students left. Elena smiled at him while she left. She did not understand why everyone did not like him, yeah he gives a lot of homework but it is college. She called Damon on her way back to her room.

"Hey you" he answered.

"Hey."

"How was your first class?"

"Not to bad. Shit ton of homework though."

"That's professor Northman for you."

"Yeah. Do you have class today?"

"Yeah tonight, are you done for the day?" "Nope. Have another class in two hours." "Ok, have a good class and I will talk to you later."

"Ok bye Damon."

"Bye Elena."

By this time Elena was back at her room. Sookie was watching TV.

"Hey girl" Sookie said.

"Hey, I got stuff to tell you."

"Me too."

"You first because I have a lot."

"Ok, well I slept with Michael."

"Wow, how was it?"  
"Amazing."

"Nice, so when are you two going out again?"

"I don't know, he was great in bed but I don't really like him, we didn't have much in common."

"That sucks."

"Yeah but at least if I need a good fuck I know who to call."

"Yeah."

"Your turn."

"Ok, first my date yesterday it was amazing. Damon was adorable and I got to meet all the players."

"That is awesome."

"Yeah and Derek Jeter, my favorite player, kissed me on the check, hit a home run for me and gave me his number to call if I ever need tickets to a game."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah, then this morning I got up to go on a run before class and I headed the opposite way that we went yesterday and I ran into this really cute guy."

"Nice."

"Yeah but you will never believe who it was?"

"Who?"  
"Professor Northman."

"No!"

"Yeah and he was a cutie."

"Wow, everyone says he is a dick."

"He kind a of was in class but he just expects a lot."

"Oh, ok. Wow you had a crazy morning."

"Yeah do you have class today?"

"Yeah in about an hour and half."

"Me too."

"Awesome, want to get some lunch before?"

"Sure."

They headed out to lunch and talked more about there days yesterday and how they were excited for the school year.

**Meanwhile…**

Professor Northman could not get Katerina out of his mind, which was horrible because she was his student. He had another class in an hour so he stops at his favorite coffee shop to get a quick coffee. He had a lot on his mind and adding Katerina to it did not help. He ordered his usual coffee and grabbed a sandwich. He was sitting outside, enjoying the nice weather when he saw her. She was walking and laughing with another girl. She looked amazing, so young and happy and beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Elena felt like someone was staring at her. She looks over and saw Professor Northman staring at her.

She nudge Sookie, "there he is."

"Who?"

"Professor Northman."

Sookie looks over.

"Damn, he is hot."

"I know, he is staring at me."

Professor Northman looks down after noticing that Katerina caught him staring.

"I would not be able to pay attention in his class," Sookie said.

"You can because he would yell at you." They both laughed and headed to their classes.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Elena woke up Tuesday morning for her morning run. She took the same route as the day before. She was running along when someone comes running up next to her. She looks over and sees its Professor Northman.__

"Morning Professor," she says as she takes her ear buds out.

"Morning Ms. Elena."

"Please call me Elena."

Professor Northman just nods. They both keep running. They get to a residential are and Professor Northman slows down, "This is me."

"Ok, bye Professor Northman."

"Bye Elena, see you later."

Elena continues running back toward her dorm. She ran past Damon's hour and ran into him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you."

Damon leans in and kisses Elena.

"Going for a run?"

"Actually just finished."

"Nice, I'm headed to class."

"Ok, call me later."

"I will, by babe."

"Bye."

Elena headed back into her room. Sookie was already at school. Elena had class at ten so she went to get ready for class. Elena had science today then English tomorrow and she also had a drawling class tomorrow night and then she was done till Monday. She had decided that Thursdays she would do all of her homework. After science class she headed back to her room. Sookie was there ready a book. "Hey Elena."

"Hey Sookie, how was class?"

"Long and stressful. Yours?"

"Pretty good. Teacher's kind of old. Oh and guess who I ran into again this morning?" "Professor Northman?!"

"Yep, we even ran together."

"Nice, seeing him all hot and sweaty."

They both laugh.

"How's Damon?"

"Good, saw him earlier, he suppose to call me tonight."

Then Elena's phone went off. Her face lights up, it was her best friends Caroline.

Phone Conversation:

**Elena: **Hey girly!

**Caroline: **Come back already!

**Elena: **Haha, I just got here.

**Caroline: **But I miss you and bring Klaus with you.

**Elena: **I'll be home before you know it

**Caroline: **I know so tell me about everything.

**Elena: **School is good so far. Lots of homework, one really cute teacher.

Elena goes on to tell Caroline about Professor Northman and then about Damon.

**Caroline: **Wow, your having an amazing time and two hot guys. Nice, I'll have to ask Stu about Damon.

**Elena: **Well I got to go

**Caroline: **Ok, love you.

**Elena: **Love you too

Elena hung up and lay down on her bed. Elena started to think about Damon and Professor Northman. Elena ended up falling asleep and was woken up by her phone ringing.

It was Damon. "Hey babe"

"Hey!"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but its fine, I needed to get up."

"Ok, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, nice little nap."

"Want to go to dinner?"

"Sure, just let me freshen up."

"Ok, pick you up in thirty."

"Ok."

Elena hung up and started to get ready. Thirty minutes later Damon knocked at Elena's door, flowers in hand.

"Hey!"

"These are for you."

"Thank you."

The flowers were beautiful and Elena loved them. She put them in water and they headed out. Elena and Damon started walking towards this beautiful Italian restaurant. Damon knew how much Elena loved Italian food. Dinner was amazing for both of them. They talk about school and Professor Northman. They went back to Elena's kind of early because Elena had an early class.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Night."

Damon kissed Elena goodnight and left. Sookie was reading a book.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your books, I finished my earlier." "No, its fine."

"How was you date?"

"Good."

"That's good, want to go with me for a walk?"

"Sure."

The next morning Elena got up as usual and went for her morning run. Just like yesterday she ran into Professor Northman.

She took her ear buds out, "Morning Professor Northman."

"Good morning Elena, how are you this morning?"

"Pretty good, just a quick run before class."

"Which class?"

"English."

"Fun, how's your homework coming along?"

"Actually haven't started it yet, been busy with classes."

"Ok, well if you need any help just email me."

"Ok, well I need to head back so I can get ready for class."

"Me too, bye Elena."

"Bye, Professor Northman."

They both ran their separate ways.

Later that day Elena was at her favorite coffee shop drawling waiting or her art class when she heard someone say, "Can I sit here?"

She looks up to see Professor Northman.

"Of course."

Professor Northman sits down.

"How was your class?"

"Pretty good, essay due next week. How was yours?"

"Ok, a high level class today so most of the students I have had before. I never asked what are you studying?"

"I am studying to be a teacher."

"Excellent. A certain subject?"

"Math actually."

"Nice, well you will have me for a most every math class then."

Elena smiled. She could not wait.

"What are you drawling?"

"Oh, nothing just practicing before class."

"Can I see?" "

Sure."

Elena shows him the picture. It was the front of the school.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thanks."

"You are really talented."

"Thanks."

"You should pursue something in drawling."

"I wish I could but it's hard to make a career out of that."

"True but you are so good." Elena just smiled. They both continued to talk for about an hour.

"Well I better get to class. "

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye Professor."

"Bye Elena."

They both went there separate ways. Elena could not believe that Mr. Northman sat there for an hour and talk to her and that she should him here art. She doesn't show any one her art. She got to class and headed inside. She was so excited for this class. Professor Northman got in his car and headed home. He made himself some dinner and thought about Elena for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Thursday morning, Eric woke up for his run and could not wait to see Elena. He dreamt about her all night. He also wanted to ask her something. He set out on his normal route and he sees the back of Elena. He admired her for a second and she was beautiful. He ran up next to her.

"Good morning Elena."

"Good morning Professor Northman."

"How was your class last night?"

"Amazing, I can not wait to the homework. We get to draw our favorite athlete." "Sounds hard."

"Not really."

"Ok well, I had a question."

"What's up?"

"Are you good at painting?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I have this wall I needed painted and was wondering if you could pain a sunset season for me."

"Sure, I can draw some samples first."

"That would be perfect."

They both smiled and continue running. Eric realized Elena was running longer then usual.

"Umm Elena do you have class this morning?"

"Nope, its homework day."

"Ok, well I have a class to teach but email me later and we can talk."

"Ok, bye Professor."

"Bye Elena."

Eric ran back towards his house.

**Later That Day…**

Elena had showered and grabbed a quick smoothie with Damon. She sat in front of her desk to start her homework. She had to write an essay, due her math homework, start researching for her paper for history and read and answer questions for science then draw for art. She decided to start with her science. She finishes all that up and got started on her history paper. She got more done then she thought she would. Time to write her essay. She finished that and she decided she would do her math and draw at the coffee shop. She got a sandwich and some coffee. She put her ear buds in and started on her math homework.

**Meanwhile…**

Eric had just got home from his class and sat in his office with a cup of coffee and decided to check his email. He skimmed through the names and subject when he saw one from Elena that the subject said HELP! He opens the email, which reads,

From:

To: ProfessorNorthman

Subject: HELP!

Professor,

Please help me. I am completely lost.

Sincerely,

Elena Gilbert

Eric smiles. He could picture Elena being all-mad. He hit reply and sends…

From: ProfessorNorthman

To:

Subject: Coming to the rescue

Good Afternoon Ms. Gilbert,

How might I be of assistants? What number are you stuck on?

Sincerely,

E. Northman

Eric smiles and sits back waiting for Elena's response. Elena gets the email and the subject makes her smiles and she pictures Mr. Northman as a superhero and he would be a hot super hero. She writes back,

From:

To: ProfessorNorthman

Subject: Ok, superman!

Superman,

I am lost on number 1. I don't understand it at all. I am confused. Please help.

Sincerely,

Someone who needs a hero

Eric read her email and start laughing. He replies

From: ProfessorNorthman

To:

Subject: I don't wear tights

Damsel in Distress,

Lets meet at the coffee shop and I'll help you and buy you a coffee. We can also discuss my wall.

Sincerely,

Superman

Elena smiles and starts working on her art project and waits for Professor Northman. She wondered what the E stood for.

About ten minutes later Mr. Northman walked in. He walks over to Elena who looked nice and comfy in her spot.

"Refill?" he said and pointed to her cup.

"Yes, please, ice white mocha."

"Be right back."

Eric walks over and got himself some coffee and Elena another cup. He walks back over and handed her, her cup and he sat across from her.

"Ok, let me see what you have so far."

She hands him her work. They sat there for two hours doing her homework. Elena finally understood it. Eric was about to start talking about his wall when Elena's phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, give me a second. Hey Damon."

Eric didn't know what Damon was saying but he remembered him for one of his classes.

"Just finishing up my homework."

He must be a friend with Elena.

"Sure, text me tomorrow and tell me what time. Jeter has been bugging me to come to another game."

Jeter? As in Derek Jeter?

"Bye" Elena hung up.

"Sorry."

"Its fine. So my wall?"

"Oh, yeah I started to draw something but I need to add color to it first."

"Take your time. Focus on school."

"Ok, well thanks for the help and the coffee."

"Anytime."

Eric leaves and Elena finished drawing her assignment for art and starts working on another drawling for Eric's wall.

She got a text from Sookie: **Meet me for dinner? **

Elena responses yes and started packing up her stuff. She headed over to the restaurant to meet Sookie.

"Hey girl" Sookie said.

"Hey Sook, I have so much to tell you."

"Well yeah we have not talk in a couple days. You always gone when I wake up." "Sorry, been running and let's get a table and talk."

They get seated and order and Elena's starts

"So I have a new running buddy."

"Who?"

"Professor Northman."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Then yesterday he asks me to paint one of his walls."

"Wait you paint?"

"Yeah, all those painting hanging up are mine."

"Wow, you're impressive."

"Thanks, anyways, I show you are email conversation earlier."

Elena shows Sookie.

"Haha that's amazing. He does not seem like that kind of guy."

"I know."

"So did he help you?"

"Yeah and oh we had coffee yesterday together too."

"Nice, hot for teacher?"

"Kind a"

They both laugh.

"Well just be careful."

"I know."

"How's Damon?"

"Good, we are going to the Yankee game tomorrow night."

"Nice, I also have a date tomorrow."

"Nice."

They both eat and Sookie insisted on paying. The two girls then headed home.

The next morning Sookie went with Elena on her morning run. Eric saw Elena wasn't alone so he decided to not go run with her. He went the other way. Elena and Sookie got back and got ready for their day. Elena wanted to go shopping and wanted to work on her painting. She called Jeter on her way out.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Derek."

"How are you?"

"I am good, just out shopping. How are you?"

"Good, just finished breakfast about to go do some errands."

"Nice, so I wanted to call and tell you I will be at the game tonight."

"Fantastic. Where are you sitting?"

"The box I believe."

"Ok, promise you will come down before the game and say hi."

"Of course."

"Alright beautiful, I have to go but see you tonight."

"Ok, you better win."

"I'll do my best."

Elena smiles and heads to the art store first. She wanted to get more stuff for her scrapbooking and more paining stuff. About four hours later Elena got back with a bunch of bags.

"Have fun?"

"Of course, we need to go together."

"Of course."

Elena put her stuff away and starts messing with her new cannon camera. Elena loved taking pictures and putting them on paper.

"I thought your mom bought you a camera."

"She did but it was a basic one. She knew I wanted a nice one so told me I could go buy a new one."

"Nice."

Elena starts working on painting one of her drawing for Eric's wall. Elena looks at the time and realized she needed to get ready. About thirty minutes later Damon knocked on her door.

"Hey babe" Damon says and kisses Elena.

"Hi!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah bye Sookie."

They head out towards the field. They go there and headed to the box.

"My dad gave the two of us the box for today, he is using the field level seats." "Sweet."

There was tons of food.

"So I promised Jeter I would go down and say hi."

"Ok, do you want me to go with?"

"No stay here. I'll be right back."

Elena headed down toward the dugout. A couple players walked by and they said hi to her. Then a smiling Derek comes walking up to her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey Jeter."

"How's my lucky charm?"

"Good, wearing my favorite players jersey."

Elena turns around shows Jeter.

"That's my girl." Elena smiles.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?" Elena looks up towards the box and didn't see Damon; Elena leans in and gives Derek a quick kiss.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Good luck."

"Come see me after the game."

"Ok."

Elena leaves and headed back for the box. The Yankees won again and Jeter went two for three. Elena and Damon headed down to the dugout. Elena walks right over to Jeter. He hugged her right of way.

"I knew you were good luck." Elena smiles. They say their goodbyes to everyone. Damon kisses Elena goodnight at her door. He leaves and Elena heads to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Eric wakes up Saturday morning and heads out for his morning run hoping Elena was alone. He missed running with Elena plus he wanted to ask her how the painting where coming along. He sees her and gets a huge smile on his face. He runs up next to her.

"Good morning" Eric says.

"Morning superman."

Eric smiles. "How was your day yesterday?"

"Good, went to the Yankee game."

"Nice that was a good game. I watched it on T.V."

"Nice, yeah it was. How was your night?"

"Pretty boring, preparing for next weeks class and your pop quiz."

"Really? A pop quiz?"

"Sorry, you will be fine. Just study the homework."

"Ok, and thanks for the heads up."

"Your welcome, now how is my wall coming along?"

"Done with two completely and almost done with a third."

"Awesome. Just give them to me when you're done and I'll pick one and we can decide on a day."

"Sounds good."

They kept running and they got back to Eric's house.

"Bye Elena." "Bye, Professor."

Elena headed back home to work on Mr. Northman drawling. She finished painting it and left it to dry. Elena looks at the time and it was time for lunch so she texted Damon to see if he wanted to meet. He didn't response after about 15 minutes so Elena decided to just go to the local sandwich shop and grabbed a sandwich and headed back to her room to work on her paper for history. She basically finished it and she just need to prove read it. Elena decided to go grab a smoothie and sight see a little bit. It was a warm Saturday in New York. She had just finished her smoothie when her phone starts to ring. She looks down and the phone said Jeter.

She answers, "Hello."

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Just sight seeing a little."

"Sounds fun. Could I convince you to come to the game tonight?"

"No convincing needed I'm always up for a game."

"Good, I will leave two ticket for you at Will Call."

"Awesome, thank you."

"Anytime, see you tonight."

They hung up and Elena called Damon to see if he wanted to go with her. He did not answer so she called Sookie but she had a date. She then called Klaus but he was also busy. Elena did not really know anyone else except Mr. Northman. What the hell she thought. She emails him,

From:

To: ProfessorNorthman

Subject: Question

Hey Professor!

I had a quick question. I was wondering if you wanted to go the Yankee game with me tonight. I have an extra ticket and no one to go with. Let me know.

-Elena

Eric reads the email and smiled. He was actually free tonight. He emailed her back.

From: ProfessorNorthman

To:

Subject: Answer

Hello Elena,

I would love to go with you to the game. What time would you like me to pick you up?

-E.N.

Elena smiled and emailed him back saying around four o'clock and gave him her number so he could text her when he got there. Elena was back at her dorm and saw it was a little after three so she decided to start getting ready. Eric also started to get ready. He wore a pair of blue jeans and his Jeter shirt. He put on his converse, grabs his keys and wallet and headed out.

He pulled up in front of the dorms and texted Elena telling her that he was out front. About two minutes later Elena walks out in jeans and her Jeter jersey. Elena looked around but she did not know what kind of car was his. Eric rolled down his window. "Hey you."

Elena looks over and got in Professor Northman's Range Rover.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

They headed toward the field.

"So no friends to go with you?"

"No all were busy and I just got the tickets this afternoon."

"Oh, nice. Are they good seats?"

"I have no idea. They were a gift."

"Ok."

They got to the field and parked. They headed toward Will Call.

"I have two tickets under Elena."

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert. Here are you tickets and also Mr. Jeter told me to ask you to please meet him after the game in the locker room."

Elena smiles, "Thank you."

Elena looks at Eric whose mouth was wide open.

"What?"

"Derek Jeter gave you these tickets?"

"Umm yeah, he called and asked me to come to the game."

"You are friends?"

"Yep, well lets get to our…" Elena looks down and rolled here eyes. "Our suite." "What?"

"Jeter gave us his suite."

"Nice."

They headed to the suite. There was a man standing next to the door and says

"Good evening Ms. Gilbert, if there is anything you need just let me know."

"Thank you."

He opened the door and they headed inside. There was no one in there. Elena sees a bouquet of blue roses. She walks over to them to smell them when she sees a note that said Elena. She opens it and it says: **To my lucky charm, thank you for accepting my invitation. Enjoy the game. See you after. –Jeter **Elena smiles. "Those are nice."

"Yeah, there from Jeter."

Eric smiles and walks over to the refrigerator.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do they have?"

"Everything."

Elena walks over and it seemed like everything was in there. Elena grabs a smart water and Eric grabs a beer. They walk over to the outside area of the suite and sit down to watch batting practice.

"So how did you become friends with Jeter?"

"Well, the guy I am kind a seeing father works for the Yankees and he introduced me to Jeter and him and I just hit it off."

"Nice."

"Yeah and he has played well the two games that I have gone to so he calls me his lucky charm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he is always trying to convince me to go to the games."

"And you finally accepted?"

"Yep."

They both sat back and enjoyed that beautiful Saturday evening in New York. They both started talking about there past. Eric was from Boston and he got tired of Elena calling him Mr. Northman or Professor so he told her to call him Eric. Elena felt weird but said fine and she finally figured out what the E stood for.

The Yankees ended up winning. Eric and Elena had a blast. They headed to the locker room after the game. Elena ran over to Derek and gave him a huge hug. They talk for a couple minutes then they left. Eric drove Elena home and the whole night Eric thought about how he was falling for a student. Which was bad!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Elena woke up Sunday morning to a text from Damon that said, Hey babe sorry I missed your text and call. I was trying to finish a paper due Monday and turned off my hone. Want to do lunch today?

Elena smiled and text Damon backs saying sure and headed out for her morning run.

She was hoping to see Eric to tell him that she finished the third painting. She was almost to Eric's house when she feels someone wrap their arms around here. She looks back and sees Damon.

Damon kisses her on the check and says "Hey beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Mind if I run with you?"

"Of course not."

Elena look over and see Eric, he smiled at her and then he sees Damon. Elena signals to him that she will email him later. Eric was disappointed but it was fine, he needed to think anyways. Elena and Damon ran all the way back to the dorms.

Eric ran by himself. He recognized Damon and he saw how close Elena and Damon looks. He was actually jealous; He got home and went straight to the shower. He heard his phone go off but didn't check it till after eating and cleaning. Finally he grabs his phone and sees an email from Elena.

From:

To: ProfessorNorthman

Subject: This Morning

Hey!

I'm sorry about this morning. Damon surprises me and wanted to run with me. I finished your painting. I can give them to you tomorrow after class if you want. I had a lot of fun last night. See you tomorrow.

-Elena

Eric smiles and sends her a response. After Elena and Damon where done running they both went and got ready for lunch. Before Elena went back to meet Damon for lunch she sent Eric an email. She did not check her phone again till later that day after Damon drops her off at her house. The response said,

From: ProfessorNorthman

To:

Subject: Missed You!

Hey!

It's ok. That's fine to give me the painting tomorrow. Maybe we could go get coffee after. I missed you. I also had a lot of fun. Thanks for the invite, see you tomorrow.

-Eric

Elena smiled and thought _he missed me. _

Sookie walk and Elena said, "Girl I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"I know. Lets go get coffee and catch up."

"Sounds good."

They head to the there favorite coffee shop and got a table.

"So how is everything?" Sookie asked.

"Amazing and so since you and Damon were both busy last night, I asked Professor Northman to go to the game with me and he said yes!"

"Mmmm Mr. Northman. That man is fine and you two seem to becoming friends."  
"Yeah well between our runs and me drawing that paint for his wall and him helping me with my math homework, we have. He even lets me call him Eric."

"Wow, so how was the game?"

"So much fun. Jeter and I are becoming good friends."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"Just busy with school and dating this guy name Alcide."

"Nice."  
"Yeah, he is a sweetheart."  
"That's good."  
"And really good in bed."  
"Major plus."  
They both laughed and continue talking for hours. They went back to the room and both got ready for school tomorrow.

Elena woke up in the morning to go on her run before class.

"Morning" Eric said as he runs up next to Elena.

"Morning."

"Ready for class? He asked.

"Yeah, I studied last night so I think I am ready for the quiz."

"You will be fine."

"I hope so."

Eric smiles at Elena and they continue to run. They get to the front of Eric's house. "I'll see you in class. Also I'll give you your drawing for the wall."

"Ok, I can't wait to see them. See you a little bit."

"Bye Eric."

Elena headed back towards her dorm to get ready for class. She grabs her stuff and headed to get coffee before class. She got one for Eric also. She walks into class and she was the first one there. She put Eric's coffee on his desk and took her seat.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eric walks inside and got ready for his morning. He finished tying his tie and grabs his stuff and headed towards campus. He walks into class and sees Elena and smiles at her then see the coffee. He picks it up and it says Superman. He smiled and looks at Elena who was busy doing something on her computer. He thought he would thank her later. He got class started. Everyone was mad about the Pop Quiz but hey that is why he was known as the dick. Everyone finished their quiz and he started the lecture for the day. Then gave everyone their homework. Everyone left except for his Louis Lane.

"Thank you for the coffee."

"Your welcome. Here are your paintings. I'm free this weekend if I could start the pain it then."

"That would be perfect. I'll make dinner. How about Saturday?"

"Sounds perfect. Well I need to do some stuff before my next class but I will see you in the morning."

"Ok. Bye."

Elena leaves and Eric's went to get ready for his next class. Elena got back to her room and was excited for Saturday. She put in on her calendar. She went to get some lunch before her next class. She loved her History class, besides math that was her other favorite subject.

_**Later that day…**_

Elena got home from History class and saw a note stuck on her door.

**My place. 10:00**

**3 Damon**

Elena smiled and looked at the time. It was ten till. She dropped her stuff of and headed across the street. She knocks on the door and Damon answers.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey."

He leans in and kisses her. He grabs her hand and leads her to his bedroom. They walk in and Damon shuts the door behind them.

"I thought we could watch a movie. I feel like we haven't spend a lot of time together lately."

Elena smiles and goes lay on Damon's bed.

"Your bed is so comfy."

"Thanks."

They both smile. Damon puts in a movie and goes to lie next to Elena. They both ended up falling asleep.

Damon woke up with a huge smile on his face. He looks at the time and sees it's almost nine.

"Elena, baby time to wake up."

Elena start to wake up and she feels someone kiss her. She smiles.

"Morning."

"Sorry to wake you, its about nine."

"Oh shit." Elena jumped out of bed. "I have to go."

Damon grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Call me after class?"

"Ok." Elena heads home to get ready for class.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eric headed out for his run. He was so excited for Saturday. He did not see Elena, which made him sad but he remember she had class so maybe she ran earlier. He got home and got ready for his day.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 **_

Elena's Tuesday and Wednesday went by so fast. She had an amazing time at Damon's Monday night and ended up staying there Tuesday night also. On Wednesday after class she had an email waiting for her with a subject that said missing my louse lane… she smiles. She had not run the past two mornings. She opens the emails.

From: ProffessorNorthman

To:

Subject: Missing my Louis Lane

Good evening Ms. Gilbert,

I just wanted to make sure your ok. I haven't seen you the past couple mornings. Also wanted to make sure you like lasagna. Hope to see you tomorrow morning.

-Your Superman

The email made Elena smile. She was going to stay at Damon's again tonight but she decided to go back to her place so she got up in the morning to run. She sent Damon a text and told him. He was upset but understood. Elena got back to her place and Sookie was still at class. So Elena decided to email Eric back.

From:

To: ProffessorNorthman

Subject: Superman

Hey! Sorry I have missed our morning runs. I have been staying at Damon's but I will be running tomorrow and I love lasagna. See you in the morning.

-Your Louis Lane

Eric was lying in bed when his phone binged. His face light up when he saw whom it was from. He read the email and could not wait to see Elena in the morning and was glad she liked lasagna.

_**The next morning… **_

Eric and Elena both got ready for their morning run, excited to see each other. Eric surprised Elena by when she ran outside he was standing there.

"Good morning Superman!"

"Good morning Louis Lane."

They smiled at each other and ran towards central park. Damon had woken up early to go to the gym before class. He had missed her in his bed last night. He look outside to see what the day look like when he saw Mr. Northman standing outside the dorms. Damon thought that was weird. Then he sees Elena run out. She got a huge smile on her face and hugs Mr. Northman. Damon could not believe it. Elena had told Damon she had found a new running partner but he never though it was Professor Northman. Now it made sense why he was being a bigger dick to Damon this semester. Damon thought about what he should do. He decided to just step up his A game to win Elena. Eric and Elena had finished their run and agree on coffee later so Eric could help Elena with her homework. Eric departed from Elena at her dorm and headed home. Elena walks in and saw a note attached to her white board on the door.

**Dinner tonight? Pick you up at 7.**

**3 Damon**

Elena smiled and head inside to shower then get started on her homework. Elena had finished all her homework except her math. She grabs her stuff and headed to the coffee shop to meet Eric. She got there and Eric was already sitting at a table.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey."

Eric hands her a coffee.

"Thanks you. So are we having another Pop Quiz?"

"Maybe?" Eric says with a wink.

"Alright superman, lets get started, I have to be home by six."

"Oh really? Hot date?"

"Actually, yes with Damon."

Eric frowns he was jealous of Damon.

"Ok."

They got started on Elena's homework. Four coffees and two hours later they had finished Elena's homework and also agreed that Elena would be at Eric's house at nine on Saturday. Eric dropped Elena off and headed home. Elena got inside later then she wanted so she quickly got ready.

At seven exactly Damon knocked on the door. Elena opens the door and Damon was standing there with a dozen blue roses.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

Damon hands her the roses.

"Thank you."

Elena puts them in water and they head out.

"You look beautiful today." "

Thanks."

Damon reaches over and grabs Elena's hand and kissed it. Then he set it his lap. Elena made him so happy and he would he damn is Professor Northman would come in the way. They pulled up in front of this club. Elena looks at Damon.

"I thought we could do something different and fun tonight."

"Ok."

Damon and Elena get out and head inside. Damon grabs Elena's hand and led her straight to the dance floor. There start dancing and Damon loved watching Elena's body move. She just got into the music. After a couple songs they went and sat down to get something to drink. After being at the club for hours they head back towards their places.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I can't I have to be somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Leave from my house."

"Ok."

They got to Damon's house and after a long kiss goodnight they both feel asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Eric got up early to get started on the lasagna. He could not wait for Elena to come over. He had gone to the store the day before and got everything she needed and he needed. He put on some tones and got to cooking.

Elena woke up with a huge smile on her face. She loved waking up in Damon's arms. She rolled over and grabbed her phone to check the time. She sat straight up. It was five till nine. She was a good twenty minutes away from Eric's house plus she wasn't ready. Damon wakes up and grabs Elena, "Come back to bed."

"I have to leave."

"Don't."

"I'm already going to be late."

She quickly dials Eric's number.

He answers on the second ring, "Good morning beautiful. Are you here?"

"Actually no, I am running a little late. I am going to change then head over."

"No problem, take your time."

"Thanks, see you soon."

Elena hangs up and Damon had been starting at her the whole time, she look down. She was in just Damon's shirt and underwear. She grabs her jeans and shoes and kisses Damon and heads out. She was about to call a taxi when Damon runs out behind her and says he would give her a ride. She smiled and they got in his car and headed towards Eric's house.

They pulled up and Elena leaned over and kissed Damon goodbye. She ran up to the door and knocked. She hadn't even noticed that Damon hadn't pulled away. He was happy she was still wearing his baseball shirt but he was curious as to whom she was going to see. Eric opens the door with a huge smile and hugs Elena. Damon storms off. Elena follows Eric inside.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. Coffee?"

"Yes! Please."

Eric hands Elena a mug. Elena takes sip and moans.

"OMG, this is amazing."

"Thank you."

Eric sat down next to Elena. There started talking a little bit. Then Elena decided to get started on the wall. Eric got up to show Elena the way and Elena watched him walk. He was in a bare foot, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a Yankees t-shirt. She was staring at his backside. He turns to say something and catcher her biting her lower lip. He smiled. She shocks her head and got up and walks over to the wall.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it. Umm here's the remote to control the music." Elena grabs it and puts some country music on and gets started on the wall. She started dancing along to the music.

Eric came in a couple times to ask her if she needed anything. He would laugh every time seeing her dancing and having so much fun. She was just about done when Eric walk in to tell her dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. He mouth dropped. The wall looked amazing. He loved it. Elena looked over at him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's amazing."

Elena smiled and said, "I should have brought a change of clothes."

She looks down at her self and she was covered in paint.

"You can borrow some of mine if you want."

"Sure."

Eric was more then willing to lend Elena some of his clothes. He noticed that she was wearing Damon's shirt when she got there and he hated it. They headed over to his bedroom.

"You can use my shower too if you want."

"Thanks."

Eric handed her a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you."

Elena headed into his bathroom and took a quick shower. She came out in one of Eric's huge comfy towels. She did not want to put on her underwear back on so she thought Eric probably wouldn't mind so she grab a pair of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and slips them on. They were super comfy. She puts everything else on and throws her hair up in a braid and heads out. Eric was just pouring them as glass of Merlot when he sees Elena. She looked amazing in his clothes. He handed her the glass and they sat down to eat. They had an amazing meal. Eric was an amazing cook.

They went and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Elena ended up falling asleep in Eric's arms, which made Eric very happy.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Eric wakes up with a huge smile on his face. Elena was sound asleep in his arms. He did not want to wake her. He picks her up and carries her to his room where he lays her on his bed.

He walks into the kitchen to get started on coffee and breakfast. Elena wakes up and stretches and she was in a big comfy bed. She remembered that she was at Eric's house and smiles. Then she smells coffee, which makes her smile even bigger. She hops out of bed and runs to the kitchen where she sees a shirtless Eric making pancakes. Her mouth drop open. He had a muscle back and he was singing along to Bon Jovi.

He could feel her eyes on him so he turns around and says, "Morning sleepyhead." "Morning!"

He hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Eric puts a plate of pancakes and fruit together and puts it in front of Elena who was sitting at the bar.

"This looks amazing."

He grabs himself a plate and sits down next to her. They both dig in.

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had"

Elena said as she finished her plate. Elena got up to do dishes. Eric dried as she washed. They finished their dishes and went over the couch to admire the wall and finish there coffee.

"It looks amazing. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. I had fun doing it."

Eric smiled and says, "Let me put a shirt on and I'll take you home."

"Yeah, I should probably check in with my roommate."

Eric walks into his room to grab a shirt and Elena goes and cleans their coffee mugs out. Eric walks back and says, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Elena grabs her stuff and they head to Eric's car. They head for Elena's dorm. Eric pulls up in front of Elena's dorm.

"I had a great time yesterday" Elena said.

"Me too."

"I'll get your clothes back to you ASAP."

"No worries."

Elena got out and Eric finally noticed she was wearing a pair of his boxers. She waves bye and he drives off. Now all he could picture was Elena in those boxers. Elena walks into her dorm and sees Sookie.

"Good morning" she says with a smirk.

"Morning."

"Nice outfit."

Elena looks down and smiles. "Oh, yeah well I got paint all over my other clothes so Eric let me some."

"Nice, so I'm assuming you had fun with Mr. Northman."

"I did and that man is an amazing cook."

"What did he make?"

"Lasagna."

"Nice, well I had another date with Alcide."

"How did that go?"

"Amazing. I really like him."

"That's good."

Elena grabs her stuff to go in the shower. She gets ready and grabs Damon and Eric's clothes and all her laundry and her and Sookie go to the laundry mat to do laundry.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Eric was getting ready his lesson planes for tomorrow. He loved his wall. It was amazing. Elena was so talented. He still could not believe she took a pair of his underwear. For all he cared she could keep them. He walked into his room to get ready for bed. He head his phone goes off. He had a new text from Louis Lane. (Yes, he put Elena as Louis Lane in his phone.)

Elena: Hey superman!

Eric: Hey Louis Lane.

Elena: Just wanted to tell you I washed your clothes.

Eric: Oh, thanks, no rush giving them back.

Elena: I'll get them to you one day this week.

Eric: Sounds good.

Elena: Thanks again for last night and this morning.

Eric: Thank you for the wall.

Elena: No problem. Well I need to go to sleep. See you in the morning.

Eric: Night Elena.

Elena: Night Eric.

Eric put his phone on the charger and crawled into bed. It smelled like Elena and he loved it.

Elena put her phone down and there was a knock on the door. She goes over and answers it. A man was standing there with a box.

"Elena?"

"That's me."

"Delivery."

He hands her the box.

"Thank you."

She closed the door behind her. Inside was a single rose with a card that said, Miss you. Call me tomorrow. 3 Damon.

Elena smiled. She goes to bed so happy but also very confused

_**The next day…**_

Eric woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He had dreamt about Elena all night long. He could not believe he was falling for a student but he didn't care. He put on his running cloths and waiting outside his door was Elena.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning."

They started running. After running about three miles they were back at Eric's house. "See you in class."

"See you, oh I'm going to stop for a smoothie on my way in. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

"Text me what you want."

Elena waves bye and head home. Elena showers and gets ready then heads to the smoothie shop. With the two smoothies in head she heads to class. Like normal she was one of the first kids in class. She puts Eric's smoothie on his desk and takes her seat.

Ten minutes later everyone walks in including Eric. He smiles at her and starts class. After Eric finishes his lecture he assign the homework and tells everyone they can leave. Elena waves bye to him and heads to meet Damon for lunch. Elena loved hanging out with Damon but part of her missed Eric.

Damon asked about Saturday and Elena was very vague.

After lunch Elena headed to history, her second favorite class. Class ended and it was still early so she decided that she would run Eric's clothes to him. She drops her stuff off at home and grabs Eric's clothes and starts walking to his house. She gets there and knocks on the door.

She hears someone say, "Coming."

The door opens and standing there was a beautiful blonde girl putting on her shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry I was looking for Eric, I just wanted to return his clothes."

"Oh, he is in the shower." Elena noticed the woman wet hair also.

"Sorry I should have called first."

Elena hands her the clothes and runs off. Elena felt hurt and jealous. Elena never thought that Eric had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he though? He was handsome and successful. She got home and did not even check her phone, which Eric kept trying to call. She just went straight to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Eric finishes class and was hoping to talk to Elena but she left pretty quickly. Probably going to meet Damon he thought. He heads home to clean up because his sister was into town tonight. He was so excited to see Pam. He picks her from the airport and they head to his house to shower and get ready to go out for dinner. They got to the house and Jen goes first. While Eric was in the shower Elena showed up. When Eric got out he looks at his sister who was placing a set of his clothes including his boxers on his bed.

"Umm some girls drop these off for you." His sister gives him a look.

"Elena."

"Well she looked shocked to see me and pissed."

"Shit! She doesn't know I have a sister."

He grabs his phone to call her but she didn't answer. He texted her telling her to call him.

"What's the big deal?"

"Elena is the girl I was telling you about."

"The one that painted that wall and you like."

"Yes her, she probably thought we were together. FUCK!"

Eric throws some clothes on and runs outside to see if he could catch Elena. She was nowhere to be seen. He went back inside and tried calling her again. She didn't answer. He decided to just talk to her tomorrow. So Eric and Pam go to dinner.

**The next morning...**

Eric wakes up bright and early to meet Elena. He waited outside her dorm but she didn't come out. He waits for ten minutes then left. He was upset; he wanted to explain to her. He gets back home and get ready for his class.

**Meanwhile...**

Elena decided not to go for her morning run; she just went to the gym instead. After an intense workout she went and got ready for class. In science that day they had a lab, which was fun. After class Elena finally checked her phone. She had ten missed calls from Eric and voicemails. Also 15 texts and five emails. She ignored everything. She knew she should not be jealous or hurt. He was her teacher and older then her but she really liked him.

She also sees there's a text from Damon: **Hey beautiful, come over after class. **

She headed to her dorm to get Damon's clothes and put her stuff away. She looked at her calendar and remembered she promised Jeter she would go to lunch with him on Friday when he got back. She grabs Damon's stuff and headed to his place. Klaus answered the door, "Hey Elena. Damon is in his room."

"Thanks."

Elena headed for Damon's room. His door was open and he was on his computer.

"Hey you" Elena said.

Damon gets up s and walk over to Elena and gives her a long passionate kiss.

"Hi beautiful." Elena smiled and handed Damon his clothes.

"Oh, thanks, are you hungry? I ordered pizza."

"Good, I am starving."

Elena went and laid on Damon's bed as he went back on his computer. She grabs the tv remote and flips through the channels till she comes to Teen Wolf. She smiles and Damon rolls his eyes.

20 minutes later Damon went down stairs to get the pizza. After eating way to much pizza they both cuddle and go to sleep. They both woke up Wednesday and went to class.

On Thursday morning Eric woke up after hardly getting any sleep. He couldn't sleep, Elena wont talk to him. Pam was leaving today so he took her to breakfast then the airport. She felt bad but at the same time her brother should not like a student. Eric drives back to his house and heads inside. He usually helps Elena with her homework. He decided to try and email her again.

From: ProfessorNorthman

To:

Subject: PLEASE READ

Good Afternoon Ms. Gilbert,

I was wondering if you needed help with your math homework today. Please let me know.

-Mr. Northman

Eric pressed send and hoped she would read it. He goes to his office and starts grading and gets the tests ready for next week's classes.

Elena was in the middle of doing her homework when her email binged. She looks and sees it's from Eric she had been ignoring him. She reads the email. She did not need help, yes they had their first test next week but she was ready. She got back to her sketch.

Elena woke up Friday morning and remembered she was going to lunch with Jeter. It put a huge smile on his face. She texted him to see what time he wanted to meet and where. He texted back saying he would send a car for her at 11. She looked at the time and decided she needed to get ready. She grabs her shower stuff and heads to the hall to the shower. She came back to the room and put on a pair of leggings with a sweater dress since it was starting to get cold outside with a pair of combat boots. She left her hair down in curls and put some make up on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked at the time and grabbed her purse and headed down stairs.

Sitting there was a limo with a man waiting, "Ms. Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

He opened the door and she climb in. She was expecting to see Jeter but he was not there. The driver got in the drivers set and they headed out.

"Excuse me, where are we headed?"

"Mr. Jeter house."

Elena smiled, lunch at his place.

About 20 minutes later the driver pulled up to Jeter's place. He walks around and opens Elena's door and tells her to head right inside. When she opens the door a smiling Jeter was waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you."

She runs into his open arms.

"How was Tampa?"

"It was good, did not do as well as I thought we should have but winning two out of three is good."

"I was watching the games and cheering you on."

"I would have rather had you there."

"Well some of us have to go to school."

"I know, anyways let me give you the tour."

After the tour they walk into Jeter's sports room. His sports room was insane. There was TV's everywhere and all of his sport souvenirs.

"This room is amazing"

Elena walked around and was looking at all of the stuff. About 5 minutes later someone walks in to tell them dinner was ready. After an amazing lunch and Elena promising Jeter she would be at a game again very soon. They got in the limo and headed back for Elena's dorm.

The drive pulled up and Elena said, "Thank you for lunch."

"Anytime, my door is always open for you."

Elena smiles and Jeter leans in and kisses her on the check. They say their goodbyes and Elena heads inside. She spends the rest of the weekend with Damon and Sookie.

Monday morning rolls around and really did not want to go to class. She had not talk to Eric in a week. She stops and gets a large coffee and heads to class. She takes her normal seat. 15 minutes later she hears the door shut and knows he is here. She looks up and he looks miserable. "Good morning class. You can come grab a test and take it then leave." He sits down and is busy writing something. Everyone gets up and grabs a test and gets started. She was one of the first people don. Eric handed her a note when she walked up to turn in her test. He just slides it to her. She grabs it and her stuff and heads out. She opens the note and it says:

**PLEASE let me explain. It is not what you think. Meet me at my house after you second class. I miss you. –Superman**

She decided she had ignored him enough. She would go to his house later. She went back to her dorm to change and go to the gym in between class.

**Later that Day…**

Eric was hoping Elena would show up. He had started making he salad. He was waiting ro Elena to show up to start the steaks. Around 6:30 there was a knock on his door. He smiled instantly and walks over and opens the door. Standing there was Elena. "Hi" he said. "Hey." She walks inside. "Can I get you something drink, wine, water, soda, beer?" "Water please." Elena goes and sits on the bar stool as Eric gets her a bottle of water. "Thank you." Eric just smiles. "I hope your hungry," he finally says as he grabs the steaks to go BBQ them. Elena follows him outside. "You have a pool?" "You, you did not notice?" "No." "I also have a hot tub." Kati smiles. She sits down near where the BBQ was and watches Eric cook. He was a natural cook. He turns to her and says "Elena?" "Yes?" "Why have you been ignoring me?" "I was upset. I came over last week to bring you back your clothes and a very pretty blonde answered the door. I got jealous." Eric walks over and squats in front to Elena and says, "Elena that was my sister Jen." Elena felt stupid. She had jumped to conclusion and like usual she was wrong. She just looks down at her hands. Eric grabs her hands with one hand and the other he lefts up her chin to look at him. He smiles at her the leans in and kisses her. Her hands go straight in his hair. They break off to catch their breath. They both look at each other and smile. Eric was on cloud nine and Elena was more confused then ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Eric was smiling big. He looked into Elena's eyes and smiles even bigger. She looks up and smiles. Eric had never felt what he felt when he kissed Elena. Elena's mind was racing. The kiss was incredible but all she could think about was Damon.

Eric goes back to the BBQ to grab the steaks. He grabs Elena's hand and they head inside to eat.

After dinner Eric grabs a beer and Elena another water and they head to the couch. Elena curls into his side and they watch a movie. The movie ended and Elena was fast asleep. Eric did not have the heart to wake her so he scoped her up into his arms and took her to his room. HE goes to change into his pjs then joins her. He grabs her and she fight perfectly in his little nook. He smiled and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Eric wakes up to the smell of coffee and French toast. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen when he hears "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy playing. He smiles. He sees Elena, who is only wearing underwear and one of his button ups. He bites his lip. He had never seen anything so sexy. She was dancing and flipping French toast. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. Elena smiles big.

"Good morning" she says.

Eric mumbles something that Elena could not understand.

"How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Amazing."

"Eric, not that I am not enjoying this but I need to grab the plates before this burns."

Eric releases Elena without first kissing her neck one more time. Elena grabs the plates and put the French toast on them. She loved Eric's kitchen.

Eric looks at the time and says, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Elena turned to him and says, "Class was canceled, professor got sick."

"Lucky me, I might have to cancel my afternoon class."

He grabs her into his opens legs. Elena smiles and says, "Why is that?" as she puts her arms around his neck.

He leans in and kisses her long and hard. Elena's hand goes all through his hair as Eric's hands go up and own her thighs.

"So that I can take your to dinner."  
Elena smiles and says, "I like the sound of that."  
Eric let's Elena go so they could eat but not before giving her ass a little slap. She smirks at him.

They finished eating and Eric does the dishes as Elena grabs her phone. She had three new texts. The first was from Sookie that said; **I'm guessing things with Professor Northman went well since you were not home last night. I want all the details. 3 Sok.** Elena smiles, the next text was from Jeter, **Have 2 tickets with your name on it. 3 D.J. **Elena smiles even bigger and was about to turn to Eric to see if he wanted to go but he was not in the kitchen. She looks at her third message that was from Damon, **Miss you babe. Dinner tonight? **Elena sends him a quick text saying she could not do dinner but she will call him tomorrow. She then goes on a hunt for Eric.

She walks in the bedroom and he was not there then she goes to his office. He was siting on his computer typing.

"Hey" she said.

"Give me two second."

He finished his email and then turns to her, "Done, class is canceled."

"Ok, well want to go to the Yankee game tonight?"

"Of course."

She smiles and says, "I need to go home and get ready."

Eric frowns but says, "Ok, I'll take you home."  
Eric walks over to her and grabs her hand as they walk to the bedroom.

Eric drips Elena off and told her he would be back in an hour to get her. She smiled and said, "Can't wait."

Eric winks at her and drives away. Elena goes inside to get ready.

An hour later Eric texts Elena saying here. She heads outside in shorts and her new Jeter Jersey. She gets in the car and they head out. Eric's hand goes immediately for her thigh. She smiles at him. They get to the stadium and Elena walk over to will call. It was the same girl as usual.

"Good Afternoon Elena."

"Afternoon."  
She hands her the envelope and says "Enjoy."  
Katie opens the envelope and they were sitting first base side this time.

"To the box?" Eric asks.

"Nope, we are sitting field level today."  
"Nice."

Eric grabs Elena's hand and they head for there seats. As they walk up Elena sees Jeter playing catch. She lets go of Eric's hand and runs over. She whistles at Jeter. He looks over and instant smile and runs over to Elena.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, wanted me close tonight?"

"Yes, wanted to be able to see your gorgeous face all game."  
Elena smiles and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you."  
"Come see me after the game?"

"Of course."  
Jeter winks at her and goes back to warming up and Elena goes to join Eric at there seats.

"Jeter has a think for you."

"I know."

Eric leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Well he will have to go through me," Eric says with a smile.

Elena just rolls her eyes.

Eric gets up and goes to them drinks and food.

A little while later the game started. Jeter looked at Elena every chance he got. They won 3-2 and Jeter got the walk off hit.

Elena and Eric go to the clubhouse after the game and Jeter was socked from Gardiner pouring the Gatorade bucker over him. He had reports all around him so they waited.

A couple of the other plays came up and said hi to Elena.

Jeter spotted Elena and tells the reports he was done. He started walking over toward them. Elena gets up and hugs Jeter.

"Nice hit."

"Thank you. It is only because my lucky charm was here."  
Elena just rolls her eyes.

They talk for a little long then Eric and Elena leave.

Eric drops Elena off at her place since she had class in the morning. After giving her a long passionate kiss he headed home.

Elena walk in her room and Sookie was not there so she decided to head to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elena woke up Wednesday morning for her run. She pushed herself to run an extra 2 miles today. She got back and got ready for class. She headed to English class with her smoothie in hand. When she sat down, she had an email waiting for her.

From: professornorthman

To:

Subject: Tomorrow

Good Morning Ms. Gilbert,

I would like to invite you over tomorrow to have a study session and work on some homework. Please let me know. Also missed you running this morning, did you take a different route?

3 Superman

The email made her smile. She had dinner plans with Ian tonight but nothing planned but doing her homework tomorrow. She emailed him back.

From:

To: proffessornorthman

Good Morning Mr. Northman

I would love to join you tomorrow. I did have some questions about this week's lesion. No, I haven't. Just left super early this morning because I had class. See you tomorrow.

3 Your Louis Lane

She sends the email and class starts. She was excited or art lass tonight because they were doing oil panting. She was nervous for her dinner with Damon. Her feeling were everywhere between Damon, Eric, and Derrick. Damon seemed like the perfect guy, he is studying to be a doctor, treated her amazing, and loves the Yankees. They just seemed to click. But then there was Eric. Yes, he is her teach but she just felt so comfortable around him and they way he look at her gave her butterflies. Also being her teacher gave it a little thrilled. Finally the Derek, Mr. Baseball. She had had a crush on him for as long as she can remember. She had no idea what to do.

Later that Day…

Eric headed home after class to grade papers and catch up on something. He walks into his office and sat down. He started to think. He could not believe that he was falling in love with one of his students. Elena was amazing but he knows about Damon. He sees the way he looks at her. Also there was Mr. Jeter. How could he compete? Eric got back to grading to distract himself.

Damon picks Elena up form class to go to dinner. He gave her a long kiss.

"I miss you!" Ian said.

Elena just smiled as they headed to the restaurant. Elena phone dinged. She looks down and it was a text from Eric.

It was a picture of her homework with the caption that said, do I even need to grade it?

Elena smiled and texted him back saying, DUH! I did that alone.

She put her phone always and paid attention to Damon. They had an amazing dinner and Damon convinced Elena to stay with him that night.

Elena woke up in the morning and checks her phone. She had 2 new messages. One from Eric and the other from Jeter. Eric said: Hey beautiful! Text me when you want me to come get you. Cannot wait to see you. Elena smiled. She then opened the text from Jeter that said three home games this weekend, you better be there. We need our lucky charm. Big series, its almost playoff time. Elena texted him back and said, I'll be at all three. You guys better make it to the playoffs. She put her phone done just as Ian was waking up.

"Good morning" he says as he leans up to kiss her.

She looks down at hi and smiles.

"What would you like to do today?

"It is homework day."  
"Ok, ok."  
"But I have tickets for all three Yankee home games this weekend, if you want to go."  
"Of course. Friday night, I'm all yours."

Elena smiled.

After Damon walk Elena home she texted Eric and told him she would be ready in thirty minutes. She then text Taylor to see if she wanted to go to the game with her on Saturday. Then she would ask Eric to go with her on Sunday. She finished getting ready and Eric texted her saying Here! She grabbed her stuff and headed out.

She got into Eric's car and he lends over and kisses her.

"Hi" she said when he broke off.

"Sorry, I miss you"

"No its fine."

"Want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure."

Eric grabs Elena's hand and put its in his lap and headed to the restaurant. They pull up to a cute little café.

Eric grabs Elena's hand after they got out of the car and they headed inside. Eric loved spending time with Elena. They enjoyed a nice lunch together. During lunch Elena asked Eric to go to the game with her on Sunday. Of course he said yes.

After lunch they headed back to Eric's place to get going on her homework. After doing homework for hours, Eric turned to Elena and said, "Hey, want to go to the store and get some stuff to cook and we can cook dinner together?"

"Sure."

Eric also wanted to talk to Elena about some things. He wanted her all to himself and he could not keep sharing her. He just did not know how to ask.

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18**

Elena woke up with the biggest headache. She had drunk a little to much last night. She looks around and realizes she is still at Derek's house. She recognizes this room as Derek's room. He had a huge bed. She was still dressed which made her smile. She does not remember anything happening with them last night. She like Derek a lot but knew they could only be friends and she could tell her knew it also. She got up and went looking for Sookie. She was walking out of one of the guest rooms.

"Morning Elena" she said.

"Morning. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I did not drink that much last night but Derek insisted we stay here."

"Oh, I think I drank a little to much."  
"Haha you were pounded down those drinks last night."  
"I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"No, you were fine. You passed out in Derek's bed while we were watching a movie and Derek just left you there."  
"Good and thinking of Derek, where is he?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

They heard him yell.

They walk to the kitchen where his personal chef was making breakfast.

"Good morning ladies. Hungry?"  
"Yes!" Elena said.

She walks over and hugged Derek from the back.

"Well my chef will make you whatever you would like."

Elena and Sookie both got omelets with potatoes and toast. They went and sat down with Jeter.

They all cheated during breakfast. They were just about to finish when Elena's phone rang. It was Eric of course.

"Good morning" she answered.

"Good morning beautiful. What time did you want me to pick you up?"  
"Umm, I'm at Jeter's house right now. So I'll just meet you at the field. Is that ok?"

"Of course babe. Whatever works best for you."

"Ok. I'll see you at the field then.  
"Can't wait."

They hang up and Elena could tell Eric was upset but she had already told Jeter she would go to the field with him.

"Sookie I called a car for you" Jeter said.  
"Thank you. Have fun Elena, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sookie."

Sookie leaves and Jeter and Elena got and get ready to head to the field.

Jeter gave Elena one of his own jerseys to wear.

"I feel honored."

"Well you are my biggest fan."

Elena smiles.

They both finish up then head to the field.

Elena was just hanging out waiting for Eric.

He texted her saying here so she walk outside to meet him.

"Hey handsome."

"Hi beautiful."

He leans in a kiss her.

"Nice jersey."

"Thanks."

"Where are we sitting tonight?"

"The box."

"Awesome."

They head to the box to watch the game.

They won that night which made Elena happy. She waved bye to Jeter while he was getting interviewed after the game since he had the game-winning hit.

On the drive back to Eric's place Elena said, "I don't want to go to class tomorrow morning."

"Wow, thanks babe. I feel the love for your professor."

Elena shoves him playfully and says, "No I enjoy looking at the professor but he talks so much."

She smiles at him.

"Maybe you will just get a pop quiz tomorrow then take home work which if your nice the professor while bring to you in bed tomorrow if you promise to bake him cookies in just his shirt and boxers while he is gone."

Elena smiles and leans over and says, "You're the best professor." In his ear then kisses him on the cheek.

The get back to Eric's place and go straight for the hot tub. After a bottle of wine they head inside to go to bed since Eric had to get up in the morning for class.

The next morning wakes up and kisses Elena on the cheek and whispers in her ear, "There better be cookies waiting for me when I get back or you get an F on your pop quiz" he said with a smirk then got up to get ready.

Elena was just fully waking up when Eric was just finished getting ready. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue tie and black pants.

Elena grabs him by the tie and kissed him hard.

"God, you look good."

"Thanks beautiful."

"What kind of cookies do you want?"

"Chocolate Chip of course."  
"Ok. They will be ready for you as soon as you get home."  
"They better be" he said with a smirk.

Elena loves that smirk.

"Bye dear" he said as he kissed her one last time before leaving for class.

Elena laid down and watch some tv before getting up to bake Eric his cookies.

There were some perks to dating your professor.

About 2 hours later Elena was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when she hears Eric walk in.

"Hey babe" she said.

"Hello beautiful" he says as he walks up behind her and kisses her neck.

"How was class?"

"Miserable. I did not have anyone to stare at."

"Awe, I'm sorry. Well here" she says while handing him a cookie.

"Hmmm, these are amazing."

"Glad you like them."

Eric eat four more.

"Babe, do not eat to many or you will get a stomach ache."

"But they're so good. And I'm hungry."

"Well let's go get some lunch before I have to go home to get ready for class and you have your next class."  
"Fine, you should just bring clothes here so you do not have to keep going back to your dorm to get ready."

Elena thought about it for a second. Clothes at his place means she is basically moving in. She did not know how she felt about that.

"I'll think about it."

Eric grabs his keys and they head to lunch.

After lunch Eric dropped Elena off and he headed to his next class. He was hoping she would agree to bring clothes to his house. He hated her not being there. If she picks Damon over him, it would be hell for him. Especially since she was a math major and he would see her all the time. He did know what he would do if Elena was not part of his life.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
